Doug Says Goodbye
Doug Says Goodbye is the second part of the thirteenth episode of season one of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Skeeter panics when he thinks his family is moving to a new town. He decides to move in with Doug and hide out.http://www.vudu.com/movies/#!content/313620/Doug-Dougs-Fair-LadyDoug-Says-Goodbye Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Did you ever have something happen to you that made you realize what was really important? Last week, I did. See, Beebe was having this big costume party and Skeeter, Porkchop, and me were searching for the perfect outfits. We were going to go as our favorite rock group, The Beets. All I needed was to find the right wig for my costume. But then, out of the blue, the worst thing that could happen to two best friends happened. The next scene shows Doug, Porkchop, and Skeeter looking through the trunk for costumes. The next day, Doug finds Skeeter lying on the bench outside. Skeeter later announces that he can't come to the party with Doug, because he is moving. Main episode Skeeter explains that his father told him to pack his things, because he is moving. Doug reminisces on the first day he has known Skeeter, when the latter taught him how to order food from the Honker Burger (from the episode Doug Bags a Neematoad), taught him how to dance (from the episode Doug Can't Dance), and introduced him to the Beets (from the episode Doug Rocks). Doug later wonders what he could do. Doug's imagination (three different scenarios): As the Valentine family is about to leave their house, Quailman steps in front of the car and using the Quail Eye to hypnotize Joe into revoking his family's plans to move; Skeeter is being carried away by a couple of movers when Smash Adams appears. The movers drop Skeeter to the ground and begin to take the furniture out of the moving van in deference to Smash; as the Valentines are driving away, Doug is seen holding onto the back of the bumper and eventually ends up taking off with the car. Skeeter tells himself that he wishes there was some way that he didn't have to move. Then he has an idea and equivocally tells Doug that he doesn't have to, saying that it's a surprise right before he runs off. At home, during the evening, Theda tells Doug that she found him a wig for his costume and takes him upstairs in his bedroom to see how he looks in the wig along with the rest of his costume. Doug opens the closet door and catches Skeeter by surprise. He shuts the closet door and tells his mother that he needs to get started on his homework. As Thesa walks out the bedroom door, Doug opens the closet door, asking what Skeeter is doing inside. Skeeter tells him that he came to stay with him and the two eventually have a great time. Skeeter then decides to get a shake at the Honker Burger. But Doug reminds him that someone might tell his parents where he is hiding. So Skeeter puts on a disguise to be more inconspicuous. But he is easily recognizable by everyone as he and Doug enter the Honker Burger. When Doug spots Mr. Valentine, he hides Skeeter under a table. Mr. Valentine tells Doug that he is looking for Skeeter and says that his mother, who is worried sick about him, is making his favorite dessert: banana split cake. Before leaving, he also tells him to tell Skeeter that he is looking for him. Doug then realizes how quixotic it would be to just keep Skeeter in Bluffington without his parents finding him. Later, Doug and Skeeter are seen walking through the street, and Doug, knowing how worried his friend's parents would be, tells Skeeter that he should go back home and move anyway. Before he leaves, Skeeter offers Doug a lucky penny, and Doug reciprocates by offering him his comb. They later say "See ya" to each other as they head to each of their homes. The next day, Doug goes to Skeeter's house to say goodbye and discovers that the Valentines' car is already leaving. Doug runs to it, but it vanishes out of his sight as it rides away. Without a choice, Doug says goodbye and sadly walks to Skeeter's front porch, upset about his friend's moving. When he finds out that Skeeter is still back at his house, Skeeter tells Doug that he already moved. It turns out that when Skeeter's father told him that he was moving, he meant that his bedroom was now moving to the basement. So Skeeter stays after all and he and Doug go to Beebe's costume party. Through voice-over, Doug states that he and Skeeter would do everything they possibly could do together - just in case one of them has to move, right before telling his journal how it could turn out. Characters *Doug Funnie/Quailman/Smash Adams *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Roger Klotz *Joe Valentine *Theda Funnie *Beebe Bluff Trivia *This is the last episode to use the blue background of the Jumbo Pictures Inc. title card after the end credits. *Doug's Fair Lady/Doug Says Goodbye is the last episode to have two different themes play in the ending credits. References Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the Light